Rodzina
by Zireael07
Summary: HP/GW, DD/? ; Uniwersum "W poszukiwaniu ojca" ; I own nothing!


_Lato 2000_

Harry Potter rozejrzał się, z trudem ukrywając nerwowość. Nie chciał się przyznać, nawet przed samym sobą, że gra na zwłokę. Towarzyszył mu jego przyrodni brat, Evan Prince. Stojąca obok Ginny trzymała za rękę Teddy'ego Lupina.

Młody czarodziej w końcu zebrał się w sobie i zapukał do drzwi. Usłyszał kroki, a następnie znajomy głos. Po chwili w wejściu ukazał się Dudley.

- Miło cię widzieć. Nie sądziłem, że skorzystasz z zaproszenia. Wejdźcie do środka – dodał, zauważając Ginny i Evana.

Blondyn wprowadził ich do domu. Salon niewiele się zmienił od czasów, kiedy Harry tu mieszkał. Czarodziej usiadł naprzeciw Dudleya, a miejsca po obu jego stronach zajęli Ginny i Evan. Kiedy jego kuzyn usiadł, zauważył, że zostało jeszcze jedno wolne krzesło. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że Dudley jest żonaty.

- Gdzie twoja żona?

- W kuchni, zaraz przyjdzie. Uparła się, że zrobi coś dobrego.

Nie minęło dziesięć minut, jak otworzyły się drzwi i do salonu weszła piękna kobieta o kruczoczarnych włosach, niosąca półmiski.

- Nie sądziłem, że ożeniłeś się z Azjatką, kuzynie – powiedział zdziwiony Evan.

Harry zamrugał oczami. Jego brat miał rację. Kiedy przyjrzał się dokładniej, wydało mu się, że ją zna… najprawdopodobniej z Hogwartu.

- Cześć Harry. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy – powiedziała kobieta znajomym głosem, a młody auror omal nie spadł z krzesła. Kątem oka zobaczył, że Ginny sięga po różdżkę…

- Cho Chang – powiedziała lodowatym tonem. – Co ty tu robisz? Nie wiem, czy zauważyłaś, ale Harry jest już zajęty…

- Nie bój się. Ja też jestem mężatką… Cho Dursley, swoją drogą, nie Chang.

Harry poczuł, że opada mu szczęka.

- Dudley, chyba nie ożeniłeś się z Cho Chang?

Blondyn przeniósł wzrok z kuzyna na jego żonę, której spojrzenie miotało gromy, a potem spojrzał na Cho.

- W rzeczy samej – powiedział neutralnym głosem, zastanawiając się, czemu Ginny wygląda, jakby miała zaraz skoczyć jego żonie do oczu. – Cho wspominała, że się znacie… była dwa lata nad tobą, a trzy lata nad Ginny.

Harry odruchowo kiwnął głową, a potem wyglądał, jakby chciał zapaść się pod ziemię. Ginny nie mogła się zdecydować, czy ma się wściec, czy roześmiać. Evan Prince obserwował sytuację z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo szaloną ma rodzinę.

- No, znamy się. Cho była w Ravenclawie, tak swoją drogą… pewnie kojarzy Lunę Lovegood…

Zanim Cho zdążyła odpowiedzieć, Ginny Potter przegrała z samą sobą i narastającym śmiechem. Wycelowała palec w męża.

- „Znamy się"? Tak się nazywa „chodziliśmy ze sobą prawie pół roku"? Po co mnie tu w ogóle zabrałeś?

Evan stłumił chichot. Nieźle. Zwariowana sytuacja, nie ma co.

- A skąd miałem wiedzieć, że Dudley ożenił się akurat z nią? Na litość Merlina, Gin, Cho byłaby ostatnią osobą, którą posądzałbym o małżeństwo...

W salonie zrobiło się cicho jak makiem zasiał. Harry ugryzł się w język, Azjatka wyglądała, jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać, Ginny też nagle ucichła.

- Jak się poznaliście? – zapytał Evan, usiłując rozładować sytuację.

- Ginny ma rację: nie planowałam nigdy wyjść za mąż – Cho uśmiechnęła się słabo. – Opuściłam świat czarodziejów, żeby uciec od przeszłości, od obcych ludzi posyłających mi współczujące spojrzenia. Kiedy wybuchła wojna, Zakon Feniksa wziął mnie pod ochronę, podobnie jak wielu mugolaków i mugolskich krewnych czarodziejów…

- Nas też wzięto pod ochronę – podjął wątek Dudley. – W jednej z kryjówek spotkałem Cho po raz pierwszy. Wydała mi się ładna, tylko trochę smutna. Zdziwiło mnie, że wszyscy dookoła niej ciągle szepczą coś pod nosem… to musiało być dla niej szalenie irytujące. Przez Dedalusa poznałem większość jej historii. W końcu ją zagadnąłem – o pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mi do głowy – ciebie, Harry.

Harry parsknął śmiechem, podobnie jak Evan i Ginny.

- Cho nie ukrywała przede mną prawdy – kontynuował opowieść – powiedziała mi o tobie... o tym wszystkim, czego dokonałeś. Szybko się zakochałem. Mama i tata nie mieli nic przeciwko, myśleli, że jest mugolką. Nie wyprowadzaliśmy ich z błędu… Zdecydowaliśmy się w końcu na ślub. Nie spodziewałem się, że Cho się zgodzi, po Cedriku…

Przy stole znów zapadła cisza. Evan zauważył, że wszyscy wymieniają nerwowe spojrzenia. Harry chrząknął.

- Powiedziała ci o Cedriku? – spytał cicho.

- Po paru miesiącach.

Rozmowa się urwała, wszyscy zajęli się jedzeniem, kiedy nagle Dudley plasnął się dłonią w czoło.

- Jaki ze mnie dureń! Cho wspominała, że imiona w waszym świecie rzadko się powtarzają… Cedrik… Czy ten Cedrik, którego wołałeś przez sen kilka lat temu, nazywał się Diggory?

- Zmądrzałeś, Dud – powiedział ponuro Harry. – Tak, to był Cedrik Diggory. Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze pamiętasz… nie spodziewałem się, że połączysz fakty…

- Robię to ciągle w swojej pracy…- blondyn nagle urwał. – Boże, Harry… miałeś piętnaście lat, kiedy na twoich oczach zabito człowieka, a ja jeszcze się z tego wyśmiewałem!

- Nie mogłeś wiedzieć – powiedział sztywno młody auror.

Nagle z góry rozległ się łomot. Dudley i Cho wymienili spojrzenia, a potem mężczyzna wstał od stołu i ruszył w stronę schodów. Słyszeli jego głośne kroki, a potem podniesiony głos. Harry pomyślał, że kuzyn z kimś dyskutuje… ale to niemożliwe. Wuj Vernon i ciotka Petunia dawno by zeszli na dół, gdyby tu byli.

- Lily Ch'ien! – zagrzmiał w końcu głos Dudleya. – Mówiłem wam obojgu – nie zabieramy sobie nawzajem zabawek!

Harry aż podskoczył, a potem wbił niedowierzające spojrzenie w Cho. Ta lekko skinęła głową, dając do zrozumienia, że dobrze usłyszał.

Chwilę później u stóp schodów pojawił się Dudley… prowadzący nie jedno, ale dwójkę dzieci w wieku Teddy'ego, chłopca i dziewczynkę. Ona wyglądała na obrażoną, na co brat pokazał jej język. Blondyn chrząknął.

- Harry, poznaj nasze dzieci… Lily Ch'ien i Cedrik T'ien. Lily, Ced, to jest wasz wujek Harry.

Harry jeszcze nie zdążył się otrząsnąć po pierwszym szoku, a już zgotowano mu kolejny. Urocza dziewczynka o lekko azjatyckich rysach i kruczoczarnych włosach podbiegła do niego, zostawiając brata w tyle. Dopiero, kiedy próbowała wdrapać się na jego kolana, mógł się lepiej przyjrzeć jej twarzyczce.

Evan dostrzegł, że jego brat kompletnie zbaraniał. Odwrócił więc uwagę chłopca, próbując dociec, co tak zaskoczyło Harry'ego. Mała Lily zwróciła głowę w jego stronę i wtedy zrozumiał. Dziewczynka miała oczy swojej imienniczki, ich matki.

Dudley spokojnie odczytał spojrzenie Harry'ego.

- Sam widzisz, dlaczego Lily dostała takie, a nie inne imię. Kiedy tylko zobaczyłem jej oczy, pomyślałem o tobie, a potem o twojej mamie. Mama się popłakała, kiedy jej powiedziałem, że nazwałem ją po ciotce Lily.

- „Ciotce Lily"? – powtórzył Harry. – Zawsze robiliście wszystko, żeby zapomnieć o tym, że Lily Evans była siostrą twojej matki… zapomnieć o tym, że twoja matka w ogóle miała siostrę…

Mugol uśmiechnął się gorzko.

- Wszyscy zmądrzeliśmy, no, może poza tatą. Pomyślałem, że dobrze by było, żeby Lily i Cedrik poznali ciebie i twojego chrześniaka.

- Czemu?

- Widzisz… pamiętasz te wszystkie rzeczy, które działy się wokół ciebie… podobnie się dzieje koło nich. Cho mówi, że są tacy jak ty i ona… dlatego, że ciotka Lily…

- Och – Harry'ego nareszcie olśniło. – Nie zazdroszczę. Ted jest jeden, a potrafi narobić sporo zamieszania.

Cho i Ginny wymieniły spojrzenia. Nagle oczy Azjatki rozszerzyły się – dostrzegła Evana.

- Harry? Kto to jest? Profesor Snape przecież nie żyje…

Evan i Harry popatrzyli po sobie niepewnie. Może lepiej nie rozgłaszać prawdy o Severusie… Dudley jęknął głośno.

- Pamiętasz, kochanie, mówiłem ci, jak Harry szukał rodziców pewnego czarodzieja? To właśnie on. Tyle że… umm… okazało się, że jest on z nami spokrewniony.

Cho wbiła lodowaty wzrok w wszystkich trzech mężczyzn po kolei, jakby oczekując, że któryś powie, że to żart. Harry nie wątpił, że dawna Krukonka domyśla się prawdy.

- Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że ten… człowiek… jest spokrewniony z Lily Evans? Jakiś dawno zaginiony kuzyn czy coś takiego?

- Nazywam się Evan Prince – rzekł Ślizgon. – Jestem, dokładnie rzecz biorąc, kuzynem twojego męża.

Azjatka podniosła brew, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Lily Evans miała tylko jedno dziecko…

END


End file.
